Systems or methods currently provide for retrieval of floating objects or vehicles such as small boats from a body of seawater, involving use of a crane on a retrieval ship from which an attachment device, such as a hook, is lowered into engagement with the floating object to life it from the body of seawater.
Current retrieval systems involve personnel controlled hook attachment to and operator controlled maneuvering of the floating object to be retrieved such as a small boat, in an effort to reduce substantial movement of the floating object relative to the retrieval ship under high sea states caused by sea waves and winds. Such retrieval systems frequently exhibit difficulties in performance of their retrieval functions, which are rendered slow and inefficient.